Living Life
by Showthomay
Summary: Two twins come to Japan and get on the wrong side with the people they shouldn't. What happens to these twins?
1. Chapter 1

My Life

Summary: Two twins come to Bucketnet (spelling?), and chaos erupts, as the two run into the four boys that basely rule Japan. What'll become of this chaos? Hey, is there more to the twins than what we see? And what the hell is wrong with that brat Joey?

Important Notice: I am so sorry but I had to delete my fic so I rewrote it and her it is! I hope you can forgive me reviewers. I'm really sorry!

DSD: 'K. this is really returted.

DA: In your opinion. But hey, ya gotta do it.

DSD: Why can't I get someone else to do it?

DA: That is a possibility.

DSD: Great. Now who to chose. looks around Aha! Tala!

Tala: Wha'?

DSD: Ya can do it.

Tala: Might aswell. sighs Dark-She-Devil doesn't own anything … … … And thank god!

"Dun, Dun, Dun" Talk

'Thoughts'

Chappy.1

Meet the Blaze

A young girl about the age of 17 walked down the hallway, of her 'so called beloved' home. Her name, you ask? Well her name is none other than, Rika Blaze. As she walked through the hall, her duo brown eyes scanned her surroundings. She, twin her brother, and of course their father had just came to this so called place non as Japan.

If you look around their mansion you could see that the place had not one spic of dust. The gal is sorta of a neat freak. Oh, what's that? I forgot to tell you that their 'house' is a mansion? Whoops, my bad. 'K, now where was I? Oh, right, now if you look more closely ya can see her eyes were kinda of glazed, as if she were thinkin'.

As the gal kept on thinkin' she ran into something, or someone. And that someone just happened to be her bro. Now her brother was known as a multi millionaire bishie. Why you might ask. Well it could be the fact that he has gorgeous hair. Snow white on top and jet black at the bottom. And to top it all of he had the most beautiful dark ocean blue eyes. And as the two collided they both landed on their asses.

"Oww" Rika said rubbin' her butt to ease the pain.

"Geez. You're sure graceful." Chad said. I suggest you note the sarcasm in his drop dead hot voice.

"I do my best" Rika replied not noticing the sarcasm in Chad's voice.

"Hey do you know the time?" Chad asked, out of the blue. Rika checked her wrist watch, and widen her eyes.

"Its 11:45, dad should be back by now." Rika stated more to herself, than Chad.

"Yeah, and we should go to sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and we gotta get up early" Chad said in a matter of fact, kinda of way.

"Yeah, you're right" Rika sighed thinkin' about her new school.

"When am I not?" Chad said in a cocky manner.

"Wha'evea, well g'night, gotta get my beauty sleep ya know" Rika said, yawning a bit and headed off towards her room.

"Like ya got beauty" Chad muttered to himself.

"I heard that" Chad heard Rika's distant reply. Chad shook his head and sighed. 'The things I do for her. And yet I still don't get the respect I dissevered.' He thought to himself.

Rika entered her bedroom and decided to take a nice long shower, before she went to bed. She entered the bathroom and took her shower.

Her room was kinda of different in a way. It was a black with hints of crimson red. She had a desk that had a flat screen computer and a wireless laptop. There was a neat pile of books, paper and ect. She had a king size bed, that had different shades of red. And if you felt it, you would feel silk. She had a 'huge' flat screen tv, like a meter away from her bed. Her bed side table had a small lamp and some other stuff.

Rika came out of the bathroom wearing her black and blue pj. She fixed her alarm clock and turned off the only source off light. She tucked herself in and only thought ran through her head. 'Damn, we just had to move.'

Chad walked out of his bathroom and got ready for sleep. He let out a sigh … again. He looked up at his ceiling and did … nothing.

His room was okay. It was metallic sliver with hints of snow white. He too, had a desk with a computer and laptop with a not- so- neat piles of books, papers, scraps and ect. He also had a huge flat screen tv and a bed side table that had a lamp that was off.

He sighed once more and let sleep 'finally' drown him, but before that happened one thought came across his mind.

'Damn, we just had to move'


	2. Important Must Read! Sorry!

Important: I would like to inform you that I will not up be updating soon. I am truly sorry to all who have read my fic and have bothered to review. Thanks for the review, reviewers, I very much appreciate it. The reason as to why I will not be able to update is because I have "way" too much homework to do, no thanks to my no good for nothing teacher. And also due the fact of some important family issues. I am truly sorry.

I would like to say thanks to the reviewers that reviewed "before" I deleted my story and to the one who reviewed "after" I reposted this fic. Thanks!

Dark-Angle: Umm … thanks for reviewing, I guess.

Yin vs. Yang: HI! I will "try" to fix my grammar problems, as you already know Yin, my grammar is "really" bad. So that's the reason why I said "try".

Odango Atama – Chanxx: Like I said before to Yin vs. Yang. I will "try" to fix my grammar problems. Like I told Yin, "try" is the key word. I'm so bad at spelling, that my "muse" is better than me. And that's saying "a lot". By the way, did I spell your name right? sweatdrops

Subaru Chan: I'm glad you enjoyed my fic so far. You gave me the nicest review. So there for you get a chibi Kai plushi! Yay for you! pats back its okay if you don't know how to spell, I'm really horrible at it too.Hmm … I guess you'll just have to find out if there is any. And sorry to say, no I don't speak many French. I know little but it's bad. "Really" bad.Anywho! Thankies for review!goes off to play with her chibi Saskue plushie

To The Very Special Person: Yay! Thankies a lot! You're the best. I'll do you proud!


	3. Chapter 3

**DDevil: **I'm back!

**T.V: **It's okay, D. You can cry if you want too. You don't have to hide the pain with happy faces.

**DDevil: **what are you talking about?

**T.V: **you see people D, here has gotten her first really bad flame. And it really got her down Sheeven got a "this – is- a- flame, - but- a -nice -one" from her so called friend. So D is very deeply upset!

**DDevil: **-.-' Shut up T.V. I don't care that I got a flame. Cause if that flamer has nothing better to do than send rude reviews to people, then screw 'em. And Yin's review isn't really a flame. God get your perorates check.

**T.V: **It's "okay". Go on and rest, D. I'll take it from here.

**DDevil: **If I did let you do that, then stupid things will happen

**T.V: **That's not true! ' ((pushes DDevil away))

**DDevil: **HEY!

**T.V: **((locks DDevil in her room)) '

**Disclaimer: **If I did own anything, I wouldn't be doing this.

**Warning : **This fic will have mild colorful vocabulary. So children shield your eyes! ' And there's a little bit of oocness. '

"Blah" – talking

'_Blah' – thoughts_

'_Blah' -_ talking to someone through the mind

_Chapt. 2_

Beep, beep, be-

Rika chucked her alarm clock at a random direction. _'Damn alarm clock'_. Rika got out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

She decided to take a shower before something else happens to piss her off. She got up and grabbed some clothes and walked to her bathroom. After about fifteen minutes, Rika came out wear a black and red stripped long sleeve shirt, and black pants to go along with her black and white sneakers. She dried her hair, and put it up in a pony tail. Rika grabbed her stuff and walked out. As Rika walked down the many flights of stairs a voice called out to her.

"Yo! Wait for me!", that voice just happened to be, our dear good 'ol' Chaud. Chaud was clad in a baggy black cargo pants with two sliver chains hanging off on the left side. He wore a black long sleeve shirt to match, the shirt had red out lines, and over the shirt he wore a black jacket.

Rika stopped and waited, for what seemed like forever.

"Thanks" Chaud said when he 'finally' made it. "Mhm" Rika nodded. "What got you so pissed off today?" Chaud asked noting that his lil' sis 'actually' waited for him. "Nothing'" Rika muttered, and made her way down the rest of the steps. "Whatever you say" Chaud smiled. / DD: aww. I love it when Chaud smiles/

As Chaud and Rika made their way down, they grabbed some toast and headed off to one of their millions of cars. "What car should we choice this time?" Chaud asked. "doesn't matter" Rika said, shrugging. So the two sibs chose a car and went off. That is 'after' a lil fight on who would get to drive. And if anyone cares, it was Rika.

OoO

"Hails Hallow High" Rika said as they (Chaud and herself) Stared at the school's name. "What kind of name is that?" Chaud asked raising a brow." A stupid one" Rika answered bluntly. "true that. We should probably get our schedules" Chaud said stuffing his hands in his pant's pockets.

As Chaud and Rika walked through the hallways, they got many of stares and cat call. Which the two fraternal twins ignored completely.

It didn't take them long to find the office. A clueless moron could find it in one, two, three! The door wan neon green for crying out loud! And the friggin font was a bold brown color! God these people didn't have mush taste.

Chaud raised an elegant at this, while Rika just sweatdropped. Chaud walked up to a lady that seemed to be the one painting the door. Assuming that she had all the equipments. Than suddenly a light bulb went off in Chaud's mind. He smiled and nodded to himself. Rika stared at her brother with a questioning gaze. Chaud walked up to the lady and looked down at her.

The lady blinked. She blinked again, and then looked up. "Can I help you?" the lady asked, her blues looking up confused. Chaud's smile broadened.

"I see. Green with envy" The women blinked in pure confusion. Her eyes soon widen when she understood what Chaud meant. "B- but it's suppose to be green, like spring time" the lady said moving her hands and arms to emphasize the words 'spring time'. "Sure" Chaud said stretching out the words really slowly. Once that said, Chaud went off into the office in a lazy pace, followed by Rika.

"My advice is to just ignore him, and pretend he doesn't exist. It's hard at first. But you'll learn", Rika said as she passed the lady, whom name would be, Ms.Okama. (1)

Once Rika entered the room she saw Chaud arguing with a secretary. Rika sweat dropped seeing her brother waving his arms around recklessly. Sometimes she wondered if Chaud really was her bother. _'I wonder if I should stop them'_ Rika thought, but seeing her brother waving his fist, she decided. _'Nah'_

"What's wrong with ya! You deaf. Just give me the damn schedules, and the locker numbers!" Chaud yelled an anime vein forming on his left side of his forehead.

"Not until you ask 'politely' and state your name!" the sectary all but yelled. An anime vein clearly spotted on her forehead.

"Look old hag. Just give me the schedules" Chaud said in the calmest way he could at that moment.

As the two argued, Rika decided she might as well take this into her own hands. "Uhh, excuse me?" Rika asked the secretary in the middle of her 'comment' to Chaud. The secretary blinked, and then looked at Rika. "Yes?"

"Me and my bro are new here" Rika said, gesturing to her brother. In which the secretary glared. "And we were hoping to get our schedules before classes start. So if you'd be so kind to just give us our schedules, it would be great. My name is Rika Blaze, and my brother's is Chaud Blaze", Rika said, begging for this to be over with.

The secretary blinked, and than smiled and nodded, as she handed the schedules to Rika. But before the two twins left the secretary called pout. "Oh Chaud? " Chaud blinked and turned to glare at the secretary. "You could learn a few manners from your sweet sister", the secretary smirked.

Chaud's glare harden.

Rika sweatdropped

OoO

After the chaotic incident with the secretary. Chaud had become incredibly quiet. This worried Rika. Usually Chaud is a very loud and annoying guy./DDevil: Told you there's gonna be oocness./ Now if this weren't for the fact that Chaud was pissed and kept sending death glares at Rika. Rika would have cherished this moment of silence.

Rika sighed.

"okay spill. Why are 'you' pissed off at 'me'?" Rika asked, raising a brow. Chaud glared at her.

"You're not 'that' great." Chaud said simply, sending Rika a icy glare. Said girl blinked and fell anime style, her left leg kicking.

"CHAUD!" Rika yelled into Chaud's ear. She couldn't believe her own brother would be jealous of 'her'! Oh wait, yeah, she could actually.

"What!" Chaud asked, getting annoyed. Rika glared at Chaud, and Chaud glared back. "you're stupid", Rika stated simply. This time it was Chaud's turn to sweatdrop.

"wha?"

"You. Are. Stupid." Rika stated again, slowly and simply.

"What the hell do you mean by 'that!" Chaud asked, an anime vein forming on his forehead again. Rika sighed and counted to ten, very slowly.

"Why the hell are you so jealous?" Rika asked, but before Chaud could reply, Rika cut him off.

"Dude, just chill. Who cares what the old hag said?", Rika asked. Chaud smiled and nodded. "You're right" he admitted.

"Of course I am. I always am" Rika said a bit too smugly. Chaud smirked at this. "Yeah you are. But you and me both know that I'm 'so' much 'better' than you'll ever be, 'lil' sis" Chaud said, is ego showing itself a bit too much. A anime vein popped up on Rika's forehead.

"You're only older than me by ten minutes!" Rika said shaking her fist in front of Chaud's face. "Whatever. Let's just get to our lockers and get to class" Chaud started to walk towards the direction of his locker, 2024. "Wait up!" Rika called out.

OoO

When Chaud and Rika got closer to their lockers, they regretted it. "Shit!" Chaud said in distaste. Rika nodded in agreement, as she and her brother stared at the vastly crowd. There lockers somewhere in the black hole. "Why does god hate us so" Rika asked as she looked up at the ceiling, her hands clapped together as if in prayer. (2)

Chaud sweatdropped.

"Well there's nothing to do but go through the crowd, right Rika?" Chaud asked, but received no answer. "Rika?" Chaud looked behind, only to find, that his dear 'loving', 'caring', 'sweet' sister had left him.

Alone.

-----------------------end------------------------

All alone, to face the crowd on his own. (3)

Chaud turned back to where Rika 'used' to be. He raised his fist and shook it. "You traitor!" With that said, our dear Chaud got quiet a few stares. But Chaud knew how to deal with it. He gave them all death glares. Yep. It was the most mature and reasonable way, Chaud could come up with.

"Umm … Hi there."

Chaud spun around, only to meet a boy about his age and height. The boy had brown hair striking out on top, complementary to his blue headband. The boy's brown eyes shinning with uncertainty.

Chaud raised an elegant eyebrow. "What?"

"You're new right?" the boy asked.

"What if I am? What's it to you?" Chaud asked oh so kindly.

The boy scratched the back of his head nervously. Then sticked his hand out to Chaud for him to shake. "Names Lan. " Chaud looked at the out stretch hand. Chaud took a moment to think. He might as well make at least 'one' friend here. At least he won't have to hang out with the traitor all year long. It would be nice to make a friend for once. Maybe if he made a friend he could use an excuse to stay, and then move again for his father's stupid business.

Chaud shrugged. "Chaud Blaze" he put simply in a bored tone and shook Lan's hand. "Cool. You need any help to find your locker?" Lan asked, smiling a bit too brightly for Chaud's liking. "Nope. My locker's where that crowd is" Chaud pointed to the crowd.

"Well your on your own than, dude" Lan said making a quick dash out. Chaud grasped the back of Lan's orange vest. "Hold it." Chaud said dragging Lan with him to the crowd. "You ain't going nowhere. You're come with me. Friends don't leave each other to die", with that said Chaud brought Lan with him to their dooms.

"Hey! Wait! Since when are we 'friends'?" Lan asked holding onto anything that could help him.

"Since … now".

**1) **Don't ask. My friend gave me that name

**2) **Again don't ask.

**3)** That rhymes!

**DDevil: **Well I think I did a pretty good job! Here's a sneak peek at what's gonna happen next.

Chapt.3

"I can finally breathe!" Chaud gasped out as he made it to his locker. He looked around to find all the girls drooling, and winking at him. He looked to the three boys that were next to his locker. Only to find them giving him blank cold looks. He looked to his other side to find that Lan had fainted.

Chaud sweatdropped.

"Uhh … hi?"

Immediately all the girls squeaked and gushed about how 'gorgeous' his voice is. Of course Chaud knew that already. He had already heard from all the girls from his pervious schools.

OoO

Rika walked down the hallway aimlessly. After ditching her brother awhile back, Rika decided to 'explore' the school abit. She defiantly didn't want anyone showing her around. She was capable all by herself. Thank you very much.

As Rika looked around and sent glares to all the boys that 'dare' give her 'the look', she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, didn't see you there".

**DDevil: **YAY! I'm done!

**T.V: **I see you made it longer.

**DDevil: **YUP!

**T.V: **Why are you so happy. Tomorrow you're gonna get laughed at and be called a boy. Man I don't get why your hair's short.

**DDevil: **((sobs)) That was ssoo hurtful! I'm glad you're going on that vacation of yours!

**T.V: **Hey! I'm just doing my job. HEY!

**DDevil" **((whacks muse wit baseball bat))

**T.V: **… .

**DDevil: **Ahh, silence. If you have any suggestions please feel free to say. But be nice. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R! ((drags muse away))


End file.
